The New Lars
by KaidaHara
Summary: Just another story about Lars going off the fan head cannon of trans lars.


**Just a little author blurb before we start. This is a story centering around the character Lars from Steven Universe. My head cannon is trans Lars so if thats not your cup of tea leave now. Not really sure where this story will go however trigger warning there might be LGBT+ topics and depression in this.**

 **I own nothing!**

It was summer again. School had just ended less then a week ago and I could already see people I didn't recognize lying out on the beach. But would I get to be there? No, I had to take up extra hours here at the Big Donut. It wasn't fair I wanted to be out there, I wanted to be-

"Lars!? Are you even listening to me!?" Sadie yelled frustrated at me. She had snapped me out of my inner monologue and I raised my head enough from the counter to see her trying to press napkins into the despiser.

"What?" I asked annoyed. I had one more hour before I got off work and I didn't want to spend it doing anything that took actual effort. I had enough things to worry about and this job was not one of them.

"I said could you help me? I dropped the lid over there and if I let go the napkins will go everywhere." Sadie pointed to the lid of the napkin dispenser that laid on the ground several feet always form her.

I rolled my eyes and placed my head back onto the counter. "Get it yourself," I said in a muffled voice.

"Lars!"

"Ughhh! Fine," I groaned as I went to go pick up the lid for her.

After a few minutes of struggling she finally managed to place the lid on. "There that wasn't so hard," she said wiping her brow.

I walked over to lean on the counter again and grumbled, "If you'd stop over stuffing the napkins we wouldn't have this issue."

"That's it Lars," Sadie said as she pushed me out of the way to take her normal spot by the cash register, "At least I _do_ things here. You just sit around and do nothing. Just... Just do nothing a home and lea-"

The door ringed and Steven Universe walked in. Sadie quickly straightened up and put on her costumer service face although her cheeks where still red from yelling. "Oh, hay Steven. What can we get for you today?"

"One of this Tuesday's usual," he said proudly as he fumbled for he change from his pocket.

"That'll be $1.79," Sadie said, "Let me just get that for you." Before she could walk past me to get to the display case I went ahead and got the donut. One chocolate donut with strawberry frosting and rainbow sprinkles: Tuesday's usual for Steven.

"Here," I said shoving the bag in Steven's face. Steven took the bag and turned around out the door running towards the beach.

The Big Donut was quite for a moment as Sadie stood next to me. "Thanks," she finally said.

"About what?" I grumbled.

She leaned as much as she could on the counter next to me. "For getting the donut."

I turned my head away from her. "Whatever. It's my job right."

An hour later of small talk with Sadie and my shift ended. Before I knew it I was sitting at the dinner table with my parents.

"Wow Laramie! This pie is just delicious!" my mom exclaimed as we where eating desert.

"Mom!" I yelled, "Would you stop calling me that!"

"Oh I'm sorry, Lars," she said trying to get another bite of the pie I had made. "Sometimes I forget."

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. "Forget what?" I mumbled, "Its been like almost seven years."

"Speaking of which we got a call from your doctor today," said my dad picking up my dishes.

I perked my head up. I had been waiting to hear from her for a while. "And?" I asked hopefully.

"She says the surgery is a go," he said, "She's wanting to schedule it next month and since it's summer you'll have enough time to heal before the school years starts."

I give a slight smile to my face when I here the news, but it quickly leaves. "But I don't have enough money yet," I said questioning how much was really in my bank account.

My mother leaned over and put her arm around me. "That's okay,Lars. Your father and I have already discussed about paying for the difference. Think of it as an early birthday present."

I helped put always the leftovers and went up stairs. I took off my shirt and looked in the mirror. I was passable, at least I don't think any one else really knows about me. I looked at my reflections for one more moment before taking off the binder and reliving the constriction from my chest. Just one more month.


End file.
